


Gone Adrift

by LadyAbadeer



Category: Adora - Fandom, Catra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catradora - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbadeer/pseuds/LadyAbadeer
Summary: Catra's parents died when she was four. She got adopted by a woman who physically, verbally and mentally abuse her. At a young age she was in an emotional distress.Until she met Adora. The only person she cared about. The only one thing she wanted.But just like everyone in her life, she left her broken.





	1. Chapter 1

"Adora?" A voice I knew too well called from our living room after I heard the door opened. I felt the familiar warmth in my chest as soon as I heard the it.

  
"In the kitchen." I replied.

  
I was pouring myself a glass of milk. My first year in senior doesn't start in a week and it's best if I'd start with getting my body get used with waking up early. Also, I'm hyped up by the thought of doing something again since I haven't done anything productive this summer. Except hanging out with Catra.

  
"You're early. Is everything okay?" She usually come around at lunch to join me since her foster mom go to work at noon.

  
"Nahh, Weaver is giving me a sermon early in the morning." She let out a sigh.

  
I turned to see Catra hopping to sit on the counter. She was in her favorite gray v-necked shirt with the black bold print of Panic! , it was tucked in her dark ripped jeans that complimented the shape of her long legs, she was also wearing her big brown boots.

  
Her long brown curly wave of hair were loosed, framing the shape of her face. The sunlight outside the window lit up her gold-tan skin, her mismatched eyes staring into mine. Everything about her was cool and calm.

  
"Are you checking me out?"  
"You wish."

  
"I mean, I don't mind. I know I am _breathtaking_."

  
"You're a narcissist."

  
"You can't deny a fact. That's dumb. You're dumb."

  
She reached to poke my forehead with her finger. Annoyed about calling me dumb, I shoved her away. "I'm not dumb. I'm just stupid."

  
She scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "What's the difference?"

  
"Being stupid is knowing what to do but not doing it or doing the exact opposite of it. Dumb is not knowing anything at all. "

  
"Sounds like you're both." She pointed at me.

"And that doesn't even answer why you're in denial that you're checking me out."

  
"So you came here early to annoy me?"

"Kinda."

  
I shot her a pissed look.

  
"Wait. Do you remember that boy in fifth grade who gave you chocolates?" Catra asked.

  
That caught me off guard. It was years ago though, why bring that up?

  
"Kyle? Uhh, yeah. Why?" I took the seat in the table facing her, intrigued by her question.  
She was silent for a few seconds, swinging her legs back and forth. Then she shrugged her shoulders before answering me. "Just found out he got a boyfriend."

  
"Oh. Really?"

  
"Yeah, saw them yesterday at Razz's shop. They were feeding each other like mother and child." She chuckled, causing me to do the same.

  
"Feeding each other like mother and child. _Pffft_. _HAHAHAHAHAHA_! I didn't know he was gay."

  
"I kinda sensed something in eighth grade when I saw a pic of a guy in his locker."

  
"Oh right. You told me that one. I clearly forgot."

  
"Well, I'm glad for him though."

  
Suddenly, there was something in my heart that twitched, her voice sounded sincere and sad. She was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact. We both know what she meant and it's hard for me to see her like this when I know I can't do anything aside from saying comforting words.

  
It's no secret between us that we're both gay. I knew she had a crush on a girl in our class once because I saw her doodling her at the back of her sketchpad and eventually she told me she did. And she knew I had a crush on the lady living in our block who was six years older than me.

  
I first came out to my family when I was in the ninth grade which I was accepted with warmth. They were very supportive, happy and proud of me and I could never express my gratitude for it. Of course it was hard but I know I needed to tell them. After I came out, I was the one to tell Catra to do the same. I didn't push her but I did encourage her that everything's gonna be okay and that her mom will surely accept her for who she was, which I was so wrong.

  
Unlike me, her mom isn't happy with the fact that she like girls. When she came out in the tenth grade, what happened was beyond what I expected. Not only did her mom verbally and mentally hurt her, she laid her hands on Catra.  
I remember visiting her in her room on a friday night because she didn't go to school that day. She had bruises on her face, arms and legs, her room was in mess and she was sitting on the corner of her bed, stoic, not saying a thing, not acknowledging my presence when I came thru the window, not even crying. I didn't went home that night, I stayed with her to make sure she won't do anything to harm herself.

  
It was my fault anyway.

  
We never talked about it after that day, like it didn't happen. I did try but she would just sit in silence and would not talk to me for days, she would even hide herself from me so I thought maybe she will open up about it someday. And I'm hoping this is that day.

  
"Hey." I tried to get her attention.

  
She looked up and our eyes locked. My heart was beating so fast, I could literally feel it beating against my chest it almost hurt. I felt my veins rushing my blood all through out my body too fast I was sweating in a cold early morning, my throat felt dry I couldn't speak. Her eyes were telling me something. _Something_ that I wanted to confirm for a long time.

  
"At least, we have together right?" She gave me a forced smile. Somehow she still avoided what happened a year ago but this was the closest conversation we had about it. And I'm glad she's starting to open up a bit.

  
"Of course." I stood from my seat and walked towards the counter where she was sitting. Her eyes were on me as I took both of her hands on mine, caressing them gently. "You have me." My voice sounded hoarse.

  
She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she rested her forehead on mine with her eyes closed and I did the same. In this moment, there was nothing between us but our intertwined fingers. I could hear our breathing and I'm sure she could also hear my heartbeat as I think of us being like this forever.

  
"Promise?" She asked, her eyes still closed. I smiled, the answer was obvious, there was nothing in this world I would want more than Catra.

  
"I promise."

  
And although my eyes were closed, I just knew she was smiling too.


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I eventually stopped laughing. My eyes found hers and the familiar heat I always feel in moments like this with her was here again and it's insane. There's a pull of gravity that wanted me closer to her, wanting me to close the gap between us. Her gaze fell down on my lips as mine was already looking at her soft lips. I found myself inching closer to her, our shoulders brushed. My heart was in flames, I have always fantasized of tasting those lips. Her mouth, her touch and of course she. Everything in me was just hot and the only way who can quench it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi update!!!! Sorry for delay midterms just killed me

  
The week passed quickly and I had to start on my last year in senior. I did nothing much productive to be honest, I wanted to but Catra persuaded me on spending our last week of summer on hang outs which I couldn't refuse. It's not like we're going on a different school. But it is true that we'll lose time for fun once school starts.

  
I was ready and doing a check on my things when I heard footsteps above the stairs. Aunt Angella went to work early so I'm guessing it's Glimmer, my aunt's daughter, my cousin. We were the same age but she was studying her junior years and first year of senior on Thaymor College-- something like 33 kilometers away. Of course she had a dorm, but she transferred this year on Etheria College, the same school Catra and I are going, for a reason that only she and her mom knows.

  
"Adora, have you seen my bracelet?" She asked as soon as she appeared on the living room.

  
"I think I saw it earlier in the bathroom."

  
"Fuck. Thanks." Then she went upstairs.

  
Did she just cursed?

  
She arrived just four days ago. We had known each other since we were child, and at least to me we're close like sisters until she went on a different school during her highschool. Aunt will be mad if she learns that Glimmer learned how to curse. I think it has something to do with let's just say uhh peer influence. I'm not actually sure if I should tell her, I guess it would be better if she heard her herself.

  
Glimmer was taking steps down the stairs as I took my place on the couch waiting.

  
"I'm gonna head out now. I'm meeting Bow first. We never really talked much in person when I transferred, I'll see you later!" She rushed towards the door without waiting for my response.

  
"Yeah, sure." I mumbled to myself.

  
Aunt Angella and my mom were sisters and she took me in when my mom died giving birth to me. I didn't met my father, they said he died on a car crash when he was on his way in the hospital where my mom was. He was on a hurry which resulted on him being reckless on his driving and crashed on a post avoiding a truck. He survived and was admitted to the same hospital however, he died a few days later.

  
Despite of all the unfortunate events, I'm still thankful that I have people I can claim as my family. They're very supportive and caring and I couldn't ask for more. Above all this, I met Catra.

  
"HEY ADORA!" I heard Catra shouting outside.

_Speaking of the devil._

I immediately stood up, took my bag and burst open the door to see Catra leaning on the post of our porch. She was in a plain white shirt tucked in her blue ripped jeans showing her brown leather belt. Her hair tied in a pony.

  
"Why are you shouting?!" I walked pass her towards the street to the bus stop, which was just nearby around the corner, annoyed.

  
"Thought you needed a wake up call." She fell in strides with me.

  
"Really? You could've went inside like you usually do."

  
She shrugged."I met Glitters on my way here."

  
"What did you do?"

  
"I didn't do anything."

  
I glared at her, knowing she might have pissed off Glimmer again. Even when we were little, she would always annoy her and until now their relationship circles in them irritating the other. It's not that they hate each other, but it's because in some ways they are similar and they refuse and hate to acknowledge it.

  
"I said 'hey long time no see, you look more sparkly' then she death glared me. Your cousin is rude."

  
"You two act as if we're still seven."

  
"I didn't even do anything! She just really hates me from the beginning of time."

  
"How about try being nice to her?"

  
"How about she try to be likable sometimes?"

  
We approached the bus stop and I took a seat.

The bus will arrive in a minute or two.

  
"And since when was I nice to someone?" She scoffed, taking a seat beside me.

  
"You're nice to me." I turn to her, locking eyes with hers.

  
Her cheeks turned rosy red. She turned her gaze away and coughed. "I--uhh I'm not-- I'm not nice to anyone. Take that back." She mumbled.

  
It was hilarious how she would be flustered like that in small things. I just couldn't held my laugh.

  
"Urghh. Stop it." She shoved me.

"It's just--_HAHAHAHA_\-- You look cute when you're blushing." I was in hysterical laughs.

  
Catra went silent. She was looking intently on me, and I couldn't tell if she's pissed, annoyed or what but then her eyes were flickering with light. It was filled with emotions that made my heart sped up again. An occasion I couldn't get used to for years.

  
I eventually stopped laughing. My eyes found hers and the familiar heat I always feel in moments like this with her was here again and it's insane. There's a pull of gravity that wanted me closer to her, wanting me to close the gap between us. Her gaze fell down on my lips as mine was already looking at her soft lips. I found myself inching closer to her, our shoulders brushed. My heart was in flames, I have always fantasized of tasting those lips. Her mouth, her touch and of course she. Everything in me was just hot and the only way who can quench it was her.

  
Our face were inches apart but she draw herself away when we heard the bus coming. A few seconds and the bus stopped in front of us. She stood up and held her hand to me.

"C'mon, we can't miss this one."

  
I was still dazed as to what just happened.

  
I don't know if I'm dreaming or imagining things but I took her hand and she pulled me in the bus. You couldn't say I was not disappointed. Few times I liked a girl before but not like the one I had with her. It's like I'm going to combust with these feelings inside me.

  
I know exactly what I'm feeling but at the same time it's not something I felt with my crushes. It's between completing a missing part of me and tearing me into pieces.

  
We took a seat at the end of the bus. Seats were already occupied by other familiar faces, probably students from the College. Catra was silent and I figured I should too.

  
But I still couldn't take my mind off our almost-kiss earlier. If I get a chance again, I won't let it slip pass me again.

***

Etheria was swarmed with students everywhere from outside and inside the campus. It was always like this because booths were open during the first three days of the school year for students to decide which club would they like to join. Lyckily I was already used to this commotion. Unfortunately for Catra, she was not, she always hated the crowd.

  
"Adora, where are you taking me?" Her voice cracked as she yelled at me from behind.

  
I was pulling her through the crowd towards the main building, I wanted us to join at least one organization or club in our last year as seniors. "You promised we're going to join one club this year."

  
She fell silent before answering, "I did?"

  
I stopped on my tracks right before the entrance of the building. Crossing my arms on my chest, I turned to look at her with a brow raised.

  
She sighed in surrender. "Fine. But please no musical or colorful clubs."

  
I smiled and grabbed her wrist again pulling her next to me as we both entered. "I don't even think there's such thing as 'colorful clubs'."

  
The halls weren't as crowded as outside, which is kinda less suffocating. Tables for sign ups on each club or organization were set up in the hall. A couple of students were signing with their group of friends. There was an organization for Debate, Junior&Senior Marketing, Peer Facilitators, Events Coordinators etc.

  
There were also clubs like, Choir-- Catra doesn't like this, Theatre-- nope, she hates that, Arts & Letters-- nahh, Bands-- hmm, she used to dream to be in a band, Sports & Physical Fitness?

  
"Adora... I don't think I--"

  
I pulled her towards the table with a tarpaulin above that says "Sports & Physical Fitness". There students who were signing up so we fell in line. I already know what sport we're taking and I'm sure Catra knows what I had in mind too.

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? Are we signing up for volleyball?" Catra sounded skeptical about it.

  
I nodded. We didn't do much extracurricular and I really want to enjoy our last year here. I held her hands and squeezed them, giving her an assuring smile. "Yep, I'm very sure."

  
"Adora, we only played volleyball for fun. It's not even an official game."

  
"We're fast learners. I'm sure this'll be fun. Also, where's your cocky behaviour when were playing volleyball? Was that all for me?"

  
"Shut up."

  
The line moved and it was our turn to sign up. A dark haired was assisting the ones who were done signing, the blonde haired girl which sat next to her greeted us with a smile, she had a name tag on her shirt which read _Perfuma_.

  
"Good morning!! What sport would you like to sign up for?" The Perfuma girl asked.

I exchanged looks with Catra who was still unsure, I couldn't really force her if she didn't want to. She sighed and to my surprise she answered "We're signing for Volleyball." She turned to me and smiled.

  
"Oooh that's great!" Perfuma bent under the table and sat back with a folder with a "Volleyball" scripted outside. "You're in your last year in highschool, right?"

  
She opened the folder and nodded at me to sign.

  
"Yes, figured we do something memorable before we leave." I replied.

  
"Mhhm. You two look physically qualified already. Is this your first on a sport?"

  
"First official. We play for fun and never for the school." I gave the pen to Catra as I finished.

  
"Per-fu-ma? Sounds like a detergent's brand." Catra suddenly spoke.

  
_Oh god Catra._

  
The girl laughed. "That's what I thought too."  
I tugged at Catra's shirt signalling her to stop uttering stupid things. She only replied with a smirk.

  
"Thank you!" Perfuma nodded on the girl next to her which we took as a sign to proceed.

  
The dark haired girl's name was "Mermista", I didn't get to see her tag earlier. She gave each of us a paper with the try-outs's scheduled date.

  
"Please wear proper attire for the try outs- shirt and shorts. Don't be late. Bring water, extra shirt, and snack. After the try-out you'll know if you got in on the following day."

  
"Thanks." We were done, we only have to attend on the try outs, which was this coming Friday.

  
"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

  
"You're just nervous. Trust me, we'll get in."

  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't worried about getting in."

  
"Then what is it?"

  
"I don't know. I just feel like something's--sighed-- nevermind."

  
"Something?"

  
"Just something _bad_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update every week! This is my second attempt for a catradora au. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Kudos means a lot <3
> 
> P.S. sorry for my English grammar. It isn't my first language.
> 
> Lovelots >:3


End file.
